Spending Summer in the Future
by forever321
Summary: The start of summer before junior year Rachel has hit her all time low. But then she gets brought to the future. Is what she about to learn all she needs to change? This summer Rachel Berry is going to be show love, family and danger. Will she survive to this world to have the future only time will tell. Quinn kept Beth. Rated M for later Chapters. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Glee only the characters I have added in

The start of summer before junior year Rachel has hit her all time low. Her Dads away fr the summer with no way of getting in touch with, no friends, Glee wants nothing to do with her and the person heads over heels in love with hates her. But then she gets brought to the future. Is what she about to learn all she needs to change? This summer Rachel Berry is going to be show love, family and danger. Will she survive to this world to have the future only time will tell. Quinn kept Beth.

Spending summer in the future

Chapter 1

Welcome to the future

Rachel had just come home from school. It was now the start of her summer. As she walk into the Kitchen and saw a note she knew by just seeing it that she would be on her own for it. As she reads the note she grab the money her Dads had left her and ran up the stairs and packed a bag. If her Dads weren't there then they couldn't miss her while she ran to find somewhere new. Once pack she gets on the the first bus that turns up.

After three hours of walking and getting on and off buses she heads to a park sits on the grass and cries.

"Why does no one love me?" Rachel asks herself while crying, "I'm not a bad person yeah I can be a bit annoying but so can everyone else."

Rachel grabs the tissues she has in her bag and wipes her eyes and lays down thinking about her perfect world where her Dads were home and they ask about her day and she would say she tell them later as she has to get ready for her date with the person she loves or that she was going to hang out with some mates. That was her perfect made up world was most people reality.

As she closes her eyes she feels as if she is falling. When she opens them she sees cars flying above her. She sees children running faster, jumping higher then they should. Only minutes after she opens her eyes she closes them again counts to ten and opens them only to the same as she did before. When she opens her eyes she see a world that's not possible.

"Where am I?" Rachel asks herself hoping it just a dream.

"Where the same place you was when you closed your eyes. Now when is a more interesting question," Says a voice. Rachel looks to the side of herself and sees a girl smiling at her then sitting next to her causing Rachel to jump up and take a few steps back.

Rachel stares at the girl for a few minutes who just looks back smiling and Rachel decides she will humour the girl and ask, "Okay," Rachel starts, "when am I?"

"2024," the girl says, "Welcome to the future."


	2. Chapter 2

_Rachel stares at the girl for a few minutes who just looks back smiling and Rachel decides she will humour the girl and ask, "Okay," Rachel starts, "when am I?"_

"_2024," the girl says, "Welcome to the future._"

Chapter 2

You're staying for the summer

"No that's not possible this is just a dream i'm going to wake up and be in the park a walk into earlier," Rachel says starting to panic and pinching herself

"Its not a dream you so it doesn't matter how many times you pinch yourself, you pinch me or I pinch you your not going to wake up as you are a wake. And you are in the same park you walk into your just in the future of that park," the girls says then stands up and grabs Rachel hands, "you need to calm down." Though Rachel will never know why she does as the stranger says and starts to calm down.

"This future isn't possible," Rachel says then remembers her science lessons and try shows she has watch, "well at least not for another hundred years."

"Oh I know and so does everyone else who lives here," the girl says and then realises that she just confused Rachel more so then says, "something happen in 2012 and made science go faster then it should." Rachel nodded her head like she was understanding all that was happening even though she had no idea kind of liked it here.

"Okay saying that I believe all this I now know when and where I am," Rachel says starting to believe this is real, "How did I get here?"

"Well that easy I brought you here," she says looking straight a Rachel smiling when it looks like Rachel believes her.

"Okay well saying that i'm in the future and cars are going over our heads i'm going to believe that," Rachel says then thinks of another question, "how did you bring me here?"

"Well that's progress at least you believe me and this now. However, the answer to that question may be a little bit harder to believe. Have you every seen the films Push, Jumper and X-Men," the stranger asks which is gets a nod from Rachel, "well over the years someone people get mutant genres and well instead of it causing a illness it causes well lets say gifts to happen and when people reproduce well the genre can be pass on as it is or can alter a little and when scientist find out in the 70's they did test on them and started to change other people genres for which they gave to their children. Well i'm the person who got to mutant genres parents who both died I ended up in a care home who gave me to scientist when I sneezed and ended up in a different room when I was two. The scientist then did test and mutant other genres with other people mutant genres which one was a future/past seeing genre which change when putting in me so I can't see the future or past but it allows me to travel there. How I brought you here is because one of your parents can see into the future/past or could go into the future or past if a jumper send them their or has the jumper ability but they wouldn't as i'm kind of one of a kind after what I did when scientist mutated my genres they wouldn't mutate someone who has mutant genres. With the look your giving me it tells me your parents didn't tell you that they have mutated genres that either because they don't know because they have the travel through time genre or they don't want you to know as people with mutated genres ain't open about it till 2012."

"People say I talk to much," Rachel says with a smile deciding just to believe the stranger as they know a lot more then she does then goes to ask another question.

"Who am I and why are you her are your next questions ain't they?" The stranger asks getting a nod from Rachel, "well why your here is to be shown some of your future so that you don't give up and loss what you in this time and well who I am well my name is Ashley and well i'm dating your daughter."

"I have a daughter," Rachel says shocked.

"Yeah well actually you have two daughter, one son and a step daughter," Ashley says with a smile.

"Really?" Rachel says

"Really," Ashley laughs but says seriously knowing Rachel needs her to.

"So I married," Rachel says getting excited.

"Yes married to a beautiful wife of 17 years today," Ashley says and watches Rachel do the maths in her head.

"So I married her in collage." Rachel says

"Yes and before you ask you met her in high school and you do know who she is which is a reason why you shouldn't give up on your old life," Ashley says which shocks Rachel.

"Who?" Rachel asks trying to think who it might be.

"You will meet her later," Ashley says.

"Wait won't that cause a black hole or something," Rachel says starting to be more worried then excited.

"You watch way too many films. No it won't you meeting her is meant to happen just like everything else what has happen and will happen," Ashley says.

"How you know that you said you couldn't see the future," Rachel states confused.

"True but I also said that I was in a relationship with your daughter meaning I know you," Ashley says and watches as it clicks for Rachel.

"I told you," Rachel says.

"Yes," Ashley answers even though it wasn't a question, "You will meet future you and your family as well and don't worry nothing bad will happen because of it."

"I wasn't," Rachel laughs then a question comes to mind, "how long am I staying for." Ashley looks at her straight in the eye.

"You staying for the summer"


	3. Chapter 3

"_I wasn't," Rachel laughs then a question comes to mind, "how long am I staying for." Ashley looks at her straight in the eye._

"_You staying for the summer" _

Chapter 3

Quinn

"Wait what? I can't stay that long," Rachel liars knowing she can stay that long but doesn't want Ashley to know that.

"Yeah you can your Dads are away with no way of getting in touch, no friends, Glee doesn't want you around useless it benefits them and you were running away for the summer," Ashley says getting a panic look from Rachel.

"How you know that you said..." Rachel stops speaking when it clicks and says, "I told you didn't I."

"Yeah," Ashley says with a smirk, "but stop worrying so much about not wanting me to know something your future wife still gets annoy about the fact you tell me so much. Let her do the worrying about what I know." Causing Rachel to laugh and nod when Ashley winks at her.

"So when do I get to meet my future self and family," Rachel says when she stops laughing and start to get excited again about her future.

"Well if you want we can meet them now," Ashley says smiling at Rachel excitement.

"Sure lets go," Rachel says starting to walk away causing Ashley to laugh making Rachel to stop and turn around, "what am I walking the wrong way or something as I have never been here before so its really rude to laugh at me."

"I told you that I brought you to the future and that I can jump to place to place and you think i'm laughing at you for _walking_ the wrong way," Ashley says once she has stop laughing but starts laughing again when she see Rachel work it out and walk back to her.

"Still rude to laugh at me," Rachel says when she gets back to Ashley, "so how do we do this."

"There's no we. I hold your hand. I jump us. See no we in that," Ashley says.

"But there was an us," Rachel points out.

"So I have to jump us you don't have to do it," Ashley says which causes Rachel to till her head and makes Ashley groan, "whatever you want to believe." Ashley then grabs her head and the next thing they know they are in a living room with a boy with short brown hair, brown eyes and wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and an open blue shirt and a girl who looks like the boy's twin but is wearing black skinny jeans, purple t-shirt and an open black and purple shirt.

"Where are we?" Rachel whispers in Ashley ear making all her smirk.

"This is your future living room." Ashley says then waves the two people over, "This is your son Scott and your Daughter Trisha. As you can see they are twins."

"Nice to meet you," Rachel says awkwardly making the twins smile and Ashley smirk

"Yeah we know its a little awkward but it nice to meet you to," Trisha says.

"We were told it would be best to call you Rachel so it doesn't get to confusing," Scott says then turn to look at Ashley and see smirking so smirks and says, "Told Jess you're back yet."

"I have just arrived," Ashley says losing her smirk as she knows that it doesn't matter if she just turn up she still should have told Jess before she introduced the twins.

"To late now," Trisha says, joining her brother in smirking at their sisters girlfriend, as a girl younger then the twins, with brown hair, brown eyes and wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt, comes running in jumping on Ashley who catches her and keeps herself standing.

"I'm sorry I just arrive and I know I should of told you first i'm sorry," Ashley says looking straight into the girls eyes. The girl nods and kisses her before jumping down put her arm around Ashley and pull her close and then looked at Rachel, "Rachel this is your youngest daughter Jess."

"Nice to meet you," Rachel says a little less awkward then when she said it to the twins causing Jess to smile.

"You to," Jess says then looks back at Ashley when she puts her arm around her and pull her so she is looking at her.

"Where is your Ma?" Ashley says.

"Right here," A voice says behind them all causing them all to look making Rachel become nervous when she sees that its her future self.

"Hello," Rachel says to her future says nervously and not looking at her like something going blow up if she does.

"Rachel don't worry nothing going to blow up or end if you look at me trust me I have been you," future Rachel says getting Rachel to look at her and smiles when she sees that nothing did happen.

"You are me," Rachel says.

"No i'm future you but I have been you," future Rachel says confusing Rachel.

"Rae you're confusing her," Ashley says then looks at Rachel, "ignore what she just said and just go with yes she is you." Making Rachel nod and smile at her. Making Jess feel a little jealous which she ignores as it is stupid and turn to her Ma.

"Where is Mum and sis, Ma?" Jess asks her.

"Walking in now," says a voice causing them to look around to see two blonds walk through the door but Rachel only see the younger blond before she turns to Ashley silently asking who they are causing Ashley to smirk knowing she must not have looked properly to know who they are but decides instead of telling her to look again to just tell.

"This is your stepdaughter Beth," Ashley says pointing at the younger blond then looks a Rachel watching her smile at Beth but seeing that it hasn't click yet so Ashley turn points to the other blond and says, "this is your wife..."

"Quinn,"


	4. Chapter 4

"_This is your stepdaughter Beth," Ashley says pointing at the younger blond then looks a Rachel watching her smile at Beth but seeing that it hasn't click yet so Ashley turns and points to the other blond and says, "this is your wife..."_

"_Quinn," _

Chapter 4

When Ashley leaves

"No no no no," Rachel says shaking her head and panicking not understanding why future Quinn was their even though Ashley had told her that she was her wife, "you hate me. This isn't possible. When I start to believe you I find out its a dream that not fair not fair at all. I just want to wake up now," Rachel doesn't see the hurt look that crosses future Quinn as she talk or the look of shame that comes over future Quinn when she looks at future Rachel who only has a look of understanding on her face. Rachel turns to look at Ashley and after a few deep breath see calms herself down enough to say, "you said that this wasn't a dream."

"This isn't a dream," Ashley says to her but when Rachel just looks at her like she is lying she asks, "what makes you think this is a dream or that I lie to you."

"Quinn hates me so would never marry even if she was a lesbian and I was the last person on Earth so this is just a dream meaning you lied," Rachel says getting all panicked again and start walking away from them all while shaking her head which causes Ashley to pull away from Jess, missing the hurt look as she does, and walk over to Rachel and grabs her hands to stop her moving but Rachel still doesn't look at her.

"Rachel I would never lie to you even when I meet future you for the first time I couldn't lie to her I find lying the easiest thing in the world to do but I find it impossible to lie to you. Please look at me," Ashley says seriously which makes Rachel look at her and when see looks into Ashley eyes she knows she is telling the truth and smiles which unknown to the two of the earns them both jealous looks, "I know in your time Quinn has treated you like shit, excuses my French, but having Beth changed her and her both your future self and wife before you start thinking you know everything that happens in your time and what happens in the future. Don't let what you think about how someone feels towards you let you jump to the conclusion that this is a dream and that I would lie to you,"

"There you go again talking more the I do," Rachel says earning a laugh from Ashley.

"I only talk so much because of you. I use to say three word sentences you and your family changed that," Ashley starts with a wink, "but you gave me a sort of family and a place to live so I forgive you." This makes both Rachel and future her laugh. Earning herself a glare from Quinn but no one see its it.

"Ash we have to leave now or we will be late for the film," Jess says when she can't ignore the stupid jealous she feels. Ashley looks a her watch and nods.

"Look I have to go but you will be fine just listen to what they have to say and then have them show you where your sleeping and see you tomorrow I promise," Ashley says looking at Rachel making sure she is okay with her going out and leaving her own with her future self and future Quinn since the twins would be going out with them but she thinks the last bit was a good thing.

"I will be fine. I will listen then go to bed. Promise," Rachel says with a small smile so Ashley knows that she will be ok and won't freak out too much while she is gone, "but can you be their when they told me stories about what happen." Rachel says the last bit as she not ready to face the stories alone.

"Yeah sure you can be told tomorrow when I see you or some other time," Ashley says with a smile which makes Rachel hug her and smile.

"Sure. See you tomorrow," Rachel says when she stops hugging Ashley. Ashley smiles and nods her head and walks to Jess grabbing her hand and walking out the room with the twins not seeing the worry go across Rachel face when Ashley walks out the room the jump the four of them some where.

"We," Quinn starts but then stops and changes what she was going to says, "I'm not going to hurt you if I do that I won't get the future that I love so much." Quinn says this thinking that is the reason that is the reason why Rachel looks so worried not knowing the true reason.

"That not what has me worried," Rachel says, getting more worried and scared by the second, shocking Quinn.

"The feelings will go away after a while," future Rachel says earning two confused looks.

"What feelings," Rachel says confused though is starting to get what she means as she gets more worried.

"The feeling of being worried and scared when she leaves as she is the only one your trusting right now and she is the only person who has ever made you feel safe," future Rachel says which gets her a Rachel to smile but still a little confused and a hurt look and a confused look from future Quinn who quickly hides it but still not knowing who her wife is on about but wanting to know who made her wife feel safe before she got to hoping Rachel is confused as her and would want to know.

"When who leaves?" Rachel says wanting to know who it is that is making feel worried when they leave so that she was less confused about the feelings getting. Earning herself a pleased look from Quinn which quickly turns to jealous with what her wife says next.

"When Ashley leaves,"


	5. Chapter 5

"_When who leaves?" Rachel says wanting to know who it is that is making feel worried when they leave so that she was less confused about the feelings getting. Earning herself a pleased look from Quinn which quickly turns to jealous with what her wife says next._

"_When Ashley leaves,"_

Chapter 5

Santana

"How you- that's a stupid question as you have lived this," Rachel says but says the last bit more to herself, "how long till the feelings go away."

"When you realise that even though she isn't there with you if you knew help she will be their," future Rachel says neither Rachel or future realise the weird look they are getting from future Quinn as she starts to work some of her own things out.

"Right when and how do I work that out," Rachel says though thinking she already knows that answer.

"You have to find for yourself," future Rachel says knowing that what she said just like when she heard it being said to her gives Rachel her answer.

"So what your saying is that i'm going to get into trouble, danger or something else that either will scary me, worry me or some other bad emotion and Ashley going to come in running and save me," Rachel says.

"More like jump or pop in and save you well me but what you said was close enough," future Rachel says not realising that she never told future Quinn any of what she was telling Rachel.

"Stupid me of course she would jump in and save me why would she run with her gift," Rachel says trying to deal with how she was feeling for Ashley, realising that Quinn had feelings for her not just her having feelings for Quinn and having someone around who knows everything about what she is going through though it was herself.

"I'm going to ignore how you said that as I know what your feeling and dealing with right now," future Rachel says getting a look from Rachel that says 'you just talk about it hows that ignoring it' which makes future Rachel smile and say, "that's my point when I argue that about that she should do that shopping as she could pop to the shop, then she could pop all we need to the till to pay for it and then pop it all home with her but no that still too much effort for her." This makes Rachel laugh.

"I haven't know her long but it sounds like her," Rachel says laughing getting a smile from future Rachel and future Quinn.

"How come I was never told about these feelings," future Quinn says with a hint of jealous waiting to know why she was never told.

"Because of how you just said that and from the fact that when I tell you anything about Ash you get a little bit angry or hurt," future Rachel says which earns her a nod from future Quinn though not liking the answer but doesn't want to fight about it till Rachel was where she couldn't hear them knowing Rachel still has a few doubts about her, "plus I witness this very scene and I can't change anything that happen as it could change the future in some way." Future Rachel says this to try and avoid a fight with future Quinn but with the way future Quinn is looking at her she knows that's not possible.

"So what is it that I have to listen to you both about," Rachel says trying to change the subject before there is a fight which earns a smile from future Rachel knowing what Rachel is feeling and trying to do as doing the same thing when she was in that preposition.

"Just that you knew to know that we wouldn't lie to you as all that would be is me lying to myself which never help anyone or Quinn giving you more issues to get past with her when you go back to your time which could change the future so it wouldn't end so good for her," future Rachel says which gets her a nod of understanding from Rachel but both future Rachel and Future Quinn know that they have a long way to go before Rachel trust them.

"If that is all can I go to bed its been a very long day," Rachel says.

"Sure I will get someone to take you to your room now," future Rachel smiles and press a button and one of the people that work at the house comes in and starts to lead Rachel out the room but before she leaves she remembers something Ashley had told her earlier and turns round to the future couple.

"Happy anniversary," Rachel says with a smile and follows the person to her room and goes straight to sleep.

"Ashley," future Rachel answers her confused wife look.

"She remembers," Quinn says even more confused as Ashley acts like she doesn't know its there anniversary every year and talks Jess into going somewhere with her.

"Of course she does she may pretend not to but that only so she can get Jess to go out with her," future Rachel says with a smile. Which in turn gets her wife to smile they both forget get about what they were going to argue about and head straight to bed to celebrate their anniversary.

The next morning after Jess has drag Ashley out of bed and onto the dinning room and the twins had woke Rachel up and lead her to the dinner room. The group have breakfast and talk about what the twin, Jess and Ashley had seen well all apart from Ashley who just gave everyone evil eyes everytime they look at her well everyone but Jess and the Rachels as she just couldn't with them though she did try. When breakfast was over the twins and Jess went to the game room while the others went to the living room. On one couch sat Rachel and Ashley and on the one across from theirs sat Future Rachel and Future Quinn this actually making Rachel a a little nervous about what she was about to be told.

"So Rachel where do you want to start," Ashley says grabbing Rachel hand knowing she was nervous so hope that this would her down at bit making both Rachels smile at her actions and Quinn to frown a little.

"Well since I believe that Quinn hates me in my time can we start by explaining why she doesn't," Rachel says as this is the one thing that been running through her head since she first saw future Quinn.

"I never hated you," Quinn starts saying looking a little shamed as she does making future Rachel grab her hand and kiss her cheek showing her that she had forgiven her as Quinn smiles they her voices outside the door. Rachel knows one of the voices making her scared causing Ashley to wrap an arm around her and pull her close and as the door opens and she sees that she was right about the voice she becomes terrified.

"Santana,"


End file.
